robbed!
by bouncestep of thunderclan
Summary: Bella gets robbed and has to stay with the culles for a week! who knows what can happen! better summary inside! Rated T for your safty!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiii this is my first fan fiction ever so cut me a little slack please ******

**anyway if you already read my summary then you should already know this but for all you lazy peoples I will repeat myself (which I don't do very often!) This story is about Edward and Bella (duh!) they find out Bella has been robbed and worst of all dun dun dunnnn charlie has gone missing! Bella has to stay at the Cullens house for a while and, well read it for yourself!**

**Hope you like it!**

Robbed Bella pov 

I was coming home from school with Edward and when we got to my house I asked Edward if was going to come over later and he just said " Don't I always?"

I got out of the car and started walking to my door and noticed the living room window was broken. I thought that that **(am I supposed to say that? Sorry back to the story!!) **was very weird. I scolded myself, "why are you being so paranoid?"

I got up my courage and walked inside and found that all the stuff in the living room was either ripped to shreds or gone. I got really scared so I called Charlie, and instead of me hearing his voice I heard someone else's voice, "oh my god!" I exclaimed, I would know that voice from anywhere, it was Victoria!

I got really freaked out and screamed without thinking " What have you done to my dad I swear if you do anything to him I, I…" she interrupted me,

"You'll do what get your little Edward down here to rescue him, if you even try that I will snap your dad's neck in an instant!"

**Sorry it is so short but I will update it soon I promise! Until next time Kally Schroeder! ******** lolz**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I would update soon! **

**Please review! Enjoy!!!!**

Bella's POV 

I was freaking out, I had no idea what I should do! Then I remembered Edward was going to be here soon.

At first I was relieved, but then I thought when he gets here he will smell Victoria and go up there for himself! Would Victoria really snap my dad's neck? I wondered.

I stopped wondering because I herd Edwards velvety voice in my ear, he said "Bells I think you should stay over at our house for a while." I could tell he was struggling to keep calm. I started to protest, but I thought better of it, where else could I go?

"Meanwhile I'm going to find out who did this" he ran inside and I heard him exclaim #& !

he came outside and told him that he was going to go on a little trip to Germany, but I knew what he was going to do so I told him "Don't you dare!! Victoria has Charlie and she threatened to kill him if you tried to get her!!!"

"Ok ok ok…" he wondered out loud.

I told him to just take me back to his house so we could figure this out.

When I got there Emmett ran up and hugged me.

"Can't breathe." I gasped.

"O sorry", he let me go.

Alice came next she said she already had plans for us this whole week. " If it includes shopping I'm not going."

"Awww come on bells, don't ruin my fun!!" She gave me the puppy dog face.

" Not. Happening." I said.

She stood stock still for about a minute then she told me " ok fine I won't take you shopping." She walked off giggling.

I got a little worried, what could Alice like better than shopping?

I felt a wave of calm rush over me, I turned around a shot Jasper a thankful glance.

"No problem." He said.

Edward told me to come on inside, so I did.

He told me it was late so I should get some sleep, he walked me to his room and told me to lie down on his couch.

When I laid down he started to hum m lullaby and I felt myself drift into sleep.

**Edwards POV**

I was humming Bella's lullaby when I heard a light snore, it was coming from the love of my life, Bella.

After about an hour I heard Bella start mumbling. I heard her say Victoria's name a couple of times, I started to worry, should I wake her up, was she having a nightmare?

I decided to wake her up when I heard her scream.

After she was awake she told me thank you.

She explained her nightmare to me and then I decided that I had to do something about Victoria, something soon.

I tried to read Alice's thoughts, but I couldn't she was singing "Barbie Girl" in her head.

When me and Bella went downstairs Alice had an evil grin on her face. "Bella would you like to play a game?" Alice asked.

"Sure" she answered.

"Are you positive?"

"Ya"

"Okay because me and Emmett want to play Truth Or Dare."

**Sorry I forgot to write this in my other chapter but I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you for reading I hope you liked it!!**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I'm back!! And I'm updating!**

**YaY lolz :P**

Bella pov 

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"I didn't think you meant that kind of game!"

" to bad what part of I can see the future do you not get?"

"I will only play if everybody else plays!"

"Okay, JASPER ROSALIE EDWARD CARSLILE ESME GET OVERHERE!!!!!!!"

"what do you want Alice? "Edward asked.

"We are going to play Truth Or Dare, even Bella is going to play."

"I'll play, but only because Bella's going to."

"Fine by me."

"Okay so who's going to ask first?"

"Me!!!!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Okay…"

"Truth or dare Carlisle?"

"Ummmmm Dare."

"Mwhahahahahahaha"

"Emmett stop scaring Bella" Jasper said.

"Oh sorry Bella."

"Well Carlisle your dare is

**Mwhahahaha cliffie! I need ideas for what Carlisle's dare should bee! Please help me!! REVIEW:P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyyy ok I know what his dare is!!!**

**Don't scroll down just to see it though!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**And the couple of you who gave me ideas are:**

**Cullenocd (she or he tried to give me an idea but even she said it was lame…)**

**Amobutterfly25 ( she or he gave me the one I'm going to use!!! I changed it a little though!**

Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01 ( I might use the idea for someone else!!) 

**Cem1818 ( I didn't use it but something kind of like it!)**

**Blondehairblueeyesbigbrains( I mixed it with a couple)**

MelodiousVengeance(I am going to use it for someone else!) 

**Sorry about the whole she or he thing I don't know if they are boys or girls!**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! If you are not one of those people shame shame shame!**

**I allow anonymous reviews now, so you peoples have no excuse!!**

**I think I am going to start writing now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight only the idea 4 my story!**

Carsliles POV 

To go to the hospital you work at in your wives clothes AND be singing Barbie Girl."Emmett said

Two words oh crap.

"Why are you so cruel!?!?!?!?" I asked.

"Because you said dare." Emmett said.

"When must I do this?"

"Now go and get changed, oh and Alice is going to pick what you wear!"

"WHAT!!!" I screamed.

"Oh Carlisle I picked it out!" Alice said.

"Ok." I said.

In my mind I was planning how to escape.

"That won't work Carlisle" Edward said.

"Stupid powers" I muttered.

Alice had ended up picking the girliest thing she could find in Esme's closet, it was a pink dress, a pink scarf, and a matching pair of heels.

When I went downstairs everyone was laughing, including Bella.

"Would you like me to give you a ride my lady?" Emmett asked.

"No I think I can still drive myself."

"You can't go yet!" Alice yelled.

"And why not?" I answered.

"Because you don't know the song." She answered.

"Can't you just use a karaoke?" Bella asked.

"That's a good idea Bella." Alice answered.

I was getting kinda mad, they were having a conversation like I wasn't here.

"Can we go now!!!" I asked/ exclaimed.

"Sure." Bella said.

At the hospital… 

"Is it almost ready?" Emmett stomped his foot impatiently.

"Yes" Alice answered.

"Ok Carlisle can you read this?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Emmett's POV 

This is going to be freaking hilarious! I thought.

"Yep" Edward answered.

When Carlisle started to sing I started laughing so hard! He didn't even know the song I could tell he was trying but still he sucked! I thought.

"Come on Emmett don't be so rude." Edward said.

"Get out of my head!!!" Emmett said.

Bella's POV 

I almost felt sorry for Carlisle, almost.

The reason I only felt almost sorry was because it was so darn funny!!

" OMC Emmett where did u get that idea?"

"I don't know it just kinda came to me!" **A.N it didn't just come to me,** **Amobutterfly25 ****told me it!!**

**Back at the house…**

Edwards POV 

"My turn." Carlisle said.

" Truth or dare Edward?"

"Dare." I said.

"Ok, your dare is to tell Mike and Jacob that you and Bella broke up, and then tellthem you turned gay and you want to go out with them."

I didn't know Carlisle could be so darn evil.

I think this is the most I have written GO MEEEEE. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update

Sorry I took so long to update!! I had stuff to do on spring break then I had a science project then I got grounded!! Arggggggggggg

At least all that's over (4 now)

Anyway this chapter is going to be super long, just for yall!

EPOV

I was mad, scratch that I was really mad!! Why would Carlisle do this to me!? I wasn't the one who dared him!!

Later that night…

I don't know how they got me to go to the movie theater.

But somehow I was there. To my surprise Bella wasn't even the littlest bit mad about this, actually Jasper said she was very amused!

I can't believe this!

BPOV

This is going to be hilarious!!

Oh here mike and Jacob come now!!

We all hid in the bushes to watch.

Edward walked up to them, and began with small talk.

**EPOV**

I walked up to them and asked them about the weather.

If I'm going to this I might as well do it right, I thought.

Mike asked how me and Bella were coming along. I knew he really ment it, because in his mind he kept thinking, man Edward is hott!!

I gagged.

What's wrong Mike asked.

I think I had some bad popcorn, I answered.

Mike asked me again how me and Bella were coming along and I told him the fake story of how me and Bella broke up and how I wanted to go out with him because I was gay now.(Which is sooo not true!)

Mike started screaming like a little girl.

I told him to meet me at the restaurant at 7., and I would be holding a yellow rose in my hand.

At the restaurant…

This is so embarrassing!!

If vampires could blush, I would be even redder than Bella!

I was holding the yellow rose, when Mike walked in.

He went way over board, he had slicked his hair back, was wearing a tuxedo, and had nice black leather shoes.

"umm… hi." I said. "you look nice…" I said.

"Thanks, you too." Mike replied.

Bella and my brothers and sisters were sitting at the table behind us. I sat Mike where he couldn't see them. We talked for a while and then the waitress came and asked us what we were going to order.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it, Mike was actually falling for it!

They leaned closer together like they were talking about something serious.

I was curious about what they were talking about.

Then they leaned backward laughing really hard.

I got jealous, even when I knew it was a dare.

"Why are you so jealous, you know he loves you, and only you, and plus it's a dare." Jasper said.

"I know, but they seem like they are having a great time." I answered.

"Oh well you know how good Edward is at acting." Jasper sent me a wave of calmness.

"I know, I know, but you know how much I love Edward I thought he might act a little more not nice." I retorted.

When dessert was served Edward said that he still loved me and he would never like someone like Mike and especially not a guy.

When we got back home Edward was about to dare Alice when the pack bursted through the door.


End file.
